cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Great War I
WARNING: IPs are being logged! I think the formatting could be clearer... I wrote my own version under LUE-NPO War. --Hestia 17:56, 16 July 2006 (UTC) You may be right. I just threw it up to have something to work from. --Alech 18:00, 16 July 2006 (UTC) typ0s Thanks to the people who catch my typ0s :) --Alech 22:09, 16 July 2006 (UTC) The Holy See I need some info on the Pope(s) and the effect this war has had on the Holy See. Can anyone help? --Alech 21:15, 17 July 2006 (UTC) *All I know is that no one thinks Pius is Pope any more. Neo Exelor 04:00, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :That much I had sorta figured out. I need to know why, and what happens now. --Alech 04:05, 18 July 2006 (UTC) *Possibly a few things. Pope Urban IX was recognized by alot of Countries, Pope Honorious V may have been recognized by a few. I think the winner for the new Papal Posisition; Pope Urban IX. Neo Exelor 04:08, 18 July 2006 (UTC) *Here, Honorious and Urban were both declared. However most recognized Urban. Neo Exelor 04:09, 18 July 2006 (UTC) NAAC Declaration Does it not make more sense to use this one: http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=14235 It is their official one, after all. - JimmyK :I agree. Changing it back. --Alech 18:49, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Edit The article either needs a statement that it is disputed as bias or all of the names for the NPO side need to be removed. It's tasteless to leave one name for one side and insult the other with names they do not endorse. --Depraved 07:22, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :I removed "the Otters". Are the other names ok? --Alech 09:58, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Coven of the LOST... ... Should be mentioned. if you don't know who they are, check out this article: http://homepage.mac.com/ragashingo/TheGATOInsider/files/Coven1.html#unique-entry-id-43 CGS/CDS Do we know which one it is? I changed it back to CGS once, as I assumed it stood for 'Coalition of Green States', however, it seems that even some members refer to it as CDS. Have they changed colour or something? - JimmyK :Ah, as I suspected, they are now the 'Coalition of Dark States', never mind. The current CGS (CDS) arrangement is the best method of showing that. - JimmyK Completely Biased Sorry but someone is missing a lot of info here and just completely biasing this entire war. We forgot the legions neutrality and then war in the end with the NPO. Then also the Coven, along with the rouge nations from the NPO and LUE still trying to cause war. The vultures attacking the NPO. LUE's side of the story! which is just as justified as the NPOs. -LastWave, Proud Legion member The last section of the article about the NPO's loss of strength is also filled with loaded words. That part needs to be rewritten to be less biased. --DoomStar There are a lot things wrong with htis article. The entry on NPO losses is pretty bad. And the formating and layout of the whole thing is horrible. But, I don't have the time nor the intel to fix it. --Alech 00:41, 28 July 2006 (UTC) The 'NPO strength declining' section is incredibly one sided, filled not only with propaganda, but blatant untruths. I quote, for example "So far, only members of the NPO and NpO have publicly resigned.", when in fact nations from the coaLUEtion side had been resigning publically throughout the war, from the very first days to the very last. This section needs to be completely redone with more balanced facts and writing. - Vladimir 6/8/06 Removed part about post-war rogues There was a section about rogue activity after the war. The info was incorrect (for example, the Legion peacekeepers being formed to fight Diabeetus) as well as language that didn't seem very neutral. -GKC UFO, ODN and LUE In regards to this section; Both the ODN and the Legion have offered a peace accord with the NPO on 7/25, after an apology by Ivan Moldavi was posted to each, peace became official between the 3 alliances. The request for peace by the ODN broke the terms of the UFO between them and LUE, and thus the agreemeet is no longer in effect. Infact UFO was suspended prior to the ODN entering the hostilities, thus the entry above is wrong inasmuch that it claims UFO was dissolved due to ODN accepting peace with NPO. --Cata 09:22, 15 March 2009 (UTC)